vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday Night Bites
Friday Night Bites is the third episode of the first season of and the third episode of the series overall. Summary MYSTIC FALLS IS ROCKED BY VIOLENCE — Elena tries to ignore Bonnie’s warnings about the disturbing vibes she gets from Stefan. Tyler tries to embarrass Stefan by throwing a football at him, but Stefan effortlessly catches and passes the ball back, impressing everyone with his skill. Mr. Tanner reluctantly lets Stefan join the football team. Elena decides to invites Stefan and Bonnie to dinner hoping that the two will bond, but the evening is disrupted by the unexpected and unwelcome arrival of Damon and Caroline. Finally, the town is shocked by an act of violence. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner Co-Starring * Chris Thomas Hayes as Student Uncredited * Caprice Cole as Quad Girl * Keith Allen Hayes as Football Fan * Carmen Matheny as Football Fan * Paulo Pascoal as Student * Ethan Patterson as Student * Cody Rowlett as Animal Control Trivia * Antagonists: Damon Salvatore. * Caroline is shown to have a small star tattoo on the outside of her right foot. * It is the first appearance of one of Caroline's scarves, which are typically used to cover up the bite marks caused by Damon feeding on her. * This episode marks the first appearance of Elena's vervain necklace. ** This necklace will be a major fixture in the first three seasons of the series. * Damon tries to compel Elena to kiss him, but the vervain in her necklace protects her. ** However, it appears that she almost tries to kiss him of her own free will, until she snaps out of it and slaps him. * It is revealed in this episode that the school mascot of Mystic Falls High School are the Timberwolves. * The numbers Bonnie kept getting visions about—8, 14 and 22—are shown to be a building number (8), a license plate (14) and a parking space (22). ** Specifically, these visions were a warning about the murder of Coach Tanner at the high school's first football game. * This is the first appearance of Damon's Camaro. * This episode marks the first time we see Damon's human side, as he stands beside Elena's bed and lightly caresses her cheek while she is sleeping. * The scene where Mr. Tanner "tests" Stefan with historical dates is similar and was possibly ripped from the movie Damien: Omen II, where the history teacher does the same thing to Damien. * Damon kills William Tanner in this episode in order to prove a point to Stefan that he has no humanity in him. Book References * When Elena brings up Bonnie's heritage as a witch to Stefan, he mentions a group of witches who are descended from Celtic Druids. Bonnie McCullough, the novel character that Bonnie Bennett is based on, is descended from the Druids. * Damon also kills Mr. Tanner in the novels, in the same manner as in this episode, to prove a point to Stefan. * Elena is a cheerleader in the books. In this episode, she quits the squad after a conversation with Damon led her to realize that she didn't enjoy it anymore. ** She will later rejoin the Lady Timberwolves in Bring It On. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Mystic Grill Body Count * William Tanner - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. Production Notes * Sara Canning (Jenna Sommers) does not appear in this episode, and as a result, she isn't credited either. ** It's the first time that a series regular does not appear in an episode of the series, and also the only time in the series that a series regular is not credited due to the absence of their character, excluding the case of Kayla Ewell who was written off mid-season during Season One, and was not credited afterwards. * The Lady Timberwolves are seen for the first time. However, the uniforms seen in this episode will be different in Bring It On. *In this episode William Tanner became the first character in the show to be a recurring character with three appearances. Coincidentally, his third appearance was also his last one. Cultural References *'' , a book by Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist about the devotion to high school football in . It was subsequently adapted into a and then a . * , a 19th century American philosopher, essayist, and poet, best known for his dedication to . *At the dinner, Bonnie mentions watching 9-0, as in 90210. *Friday Night Bites'' is the title of the second book in the Chicagoland Vampires series of books by Chloe Neill. * The scene where Stefan answers the history teacher's questions bears some similarities to a scene in Damien: Omen II (1978). Continuity * Damon uses dream manipulation on Elena for the first time (as a human). ** The second time will be in She's Come Undone when she's a vampire. * Elena's vervain necklace is revealed in Season Three as originally belonging to Esther Mikaelson 1,000 years ago and was last in the possession of Rebekah in Chicago in 1922. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.81 million viewers in USA, which was 0.03 million more than the previous episode. *The title of this episode is a reference to the film, TV series and novel, Friday Night Lights, as Stefan joins the football team, also "Lights" is replaced with "Bites" to match it with the vampire-theme of the show. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x03-Friday Night Bites ().jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (46).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (29).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (19).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (27).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (2).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (15).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (3).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (4).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (11).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (35).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (24).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (7).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (41).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (5).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (39).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (38).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (10).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (52).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (47).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (6).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (21).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (50).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (1).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (30).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (26).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (8).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (14).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (25).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (43).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (33).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (13).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (23).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (40).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (17).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (9).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (18).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (20).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (49).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (53).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (36).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (37).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (31).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (22).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (48).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (42).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (12).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (44).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (32).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (16).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (51).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (45).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (54).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (34).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (28).jpg |-|Screencaps= 103-001~Damon-Caroline.png 103-002~Damon-Caroline.png 103-003-1~Damon-Caroline.jpg 103-003-Damon~Caroline.png 103-004~Damon-Caroline.png 103-005-Damon~Caroline.png 103-006~Damon-Caroline.png 103-007-Damon~Caroline.png 103-008~Damon-Caroline.png 103-009-1-Damon~Caroline.jpg 103-009-Damon~Caroline.png 103-010-Elena-Bonnie.png 103-011-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-012-1~Elena-Bonnie.jpg 103-012~Elena-Bonnie.png 103-013-Jeremy-Vicki.png 103-014-Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-015~Jeremy-Vicki.png 103-016~Elena-Stefan.png 103-017-Elena~Stefan.png 103-018-Elena-Stefan.png 103-019~Elena~Stefan~Matt-Tyler.png 103-020~Elena-Stefan~Matt~Tyler.png 103-021~Elena~Stefan-Matt~Tyler.png 103-022~Elena~Stefan-Matt-Tyler.png 103-023-Elena-Stefan.png 103-024~Elena-Stefan.png 103-025-Elena~Stefan.png 103-026-Matt.png 103-027-Mr_Tanner.png 103-028-Stefan.png 103-029-Elena.png 103-030-1~Elena-Stefan.jpg 103-030-Matt.png 103-031-Tyler.png 103-032-Stefan.png 103-033~Elena-Bonnie.png 103-034-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-035-Stefan-Mr_Tanner.png 103-036-Matt-Tyler.png 103-037-1~Damon~Caroline.png.jpg 103-037~Damon~Caroline.png 103-038~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-039~Elena-Damon.png 103-040-Elena~Damon.png 103-041-Caroline.png 103-042-1~Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-042-2~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-042-Stefan.png 103-043-Tyler.png 103-044-Elena.png 103-045-Stefan.png 103-046-Matt-Tyler.png 103-047-1-Mr_Tanner.png 103-047-2-Matt.png 103-047-3~Stefan~Matt~Tyler.png 103-047-4-Tyler.png 103-047-5-Mr_Tanner.png 103-047-6~Stefan~Tyler-MFHS.png 103-047-7-Stefan.png 103-047~Stefan-Damon-Diary.png 103-048-Stefan-Damon.png 103-049-Stefan~Damon.png 103-050~Stefan-Damon.png 103-051-Stefan~Damon.png 103-052-1~Stefan-Damon.jpg 103-052~Stefan-Damon.png 103-053-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-054~Elena-Bonnie.png 103-055~Elena~Stefan~Bonnie-Gilbert_House.png 103-056~Elena-Stefan~Bonnie.png 103-057-Elena~Stefan~Bonnie.png 103-058-1~Elena-Stefan~Bonnie.jpg 103-058~Elena~Stefan-Bonnie.png 103-059-1-Elena~Stefan~Bonnie.jpg 103-059~Elena-Damon-Caroline.png 103-060-Elena~Damon~Caroline.png 103-061~Elena~Stefan-Damon~Caroline.png 103-062~Stefan-Damon.png 103-063~Elena-Damon.png 103-064-Stefan~Damon.png 103-065~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline-Gilbert_House.png 103-066~Elena~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-067~Elena~Stefan~Damon-Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-068~Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie-Caroline.png 103-069-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-070~Elena-Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-071-Vicki~Tyler.png 103-072-Jeremy.png 103-073-Jeremy-Matt.png 103-074-Jeremy~Tyler.png 103-075~Jeremy-Tyler.png 103-076~Matt-Tyler.png 103-077~Matt~Vicki.png 103-078-Matt~Vicki.png 103-079-1-Elena~Damon.jpg 103-079-Elena~Damon.png 103-080~Elena-Damon.png 103-081-Elena~Damon.png 103-082~Elena-Damon.png 103-083~Elena-Damon.png 103-084-Elena~Damon.png 103-085-Elena~Damon.png 103-086~Elena-Damon.png 103-087~Elena~Damon-Bonnie.png 103-088-Elena~Damon~Bonnie.png 103-089-Stefan~Caroline.png 103-090~Stefan-Caroline.png 103-091~Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 103-092~Stefan~Damon-Caroline.png 103-093-Stefan~Damon.png 103-094~Stefan-Damon.png 103-095-Elena-Stefan.png 103-096-Elena~Stefan.png 103-097~Elena-Stefan.png 103-098~Elena-Stefan.png 103-099-Elena~Stefan~Damon.png 103-100~Elena-Damon.png 103-101-Elena.png 103-Crow.png 103-102-Elena.png 103-103-Stefan.png 103-104~Elena-Stefan.png 103-105-Elena~Stefan.png 103-106~Elena-Stefan.png 103-107-Elena~Stefan.png 103-108~Elena~Stefan.png 103-109~Elena-Caroline.png 103-110-Elena~Caroline.png 103-111-Stefan~Matt~Tyler.png 103-112~Stefan-Matt~Tyler.png 103-113-Stefan~Matt~Tyler.png 103-114~Stefan~Matt-Tyler.png 103-115-Elena.png 103-116-Bonnie-Caroline.png 103-117~Jeremy-Vicki~Tyler.png 103-118~Jeremy~Vicki-Tyler.png 103-119-Jeremy~Vicki~Tyler.png 103-120-Stefan.png 103-121~Stefan-Tyler.png 103-122-Jeremy.png 103-123-Elena~Jeremy.png 103-124-Vicki.png 103-125~Elena-Stefan.png 103-126-Elena~Stefan.png 103-127-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-128~Elena-Bonnie.png 103-129~Elena-Damon.png 103-130-Elena~Damon.png 103-131~Elena-Damon.png 103-132-Elena~Damon.png 103-133~Elena-Damon.png 103-134-Elena~Damon.png 103-135-Elena-Damon.png 103-136-Damon.png 103-137-Stefan-Matt.png 103-138-Stefan~Matt.png 103-139~Stefan-Matt.png 103-140-1~Stefan-Damon.jpg 103-140-Stefan~Damon.png 103-141~Stefan-Damon.png 103-142-Stefan~Damon.png 103-143~Stefan-Damon.png 103-144-Matt~Tyler.png 103-145~Matt-Tyler.png 103-146-Matt-Tyler.png 103-147-Bonnie.png 103-148~Matt-Tyler.png 103-149-Matt~Tyler.png 103-150~Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-151-Jeremy~Vicki.png 103-152~Jeremy-Vicki.png 103-153-Elena-Stefan.png 103-154~Elena-Stefan.png 103-155-Elena~Stefan.png 103-156-Stefan.png 103-157~Elena-Damon.png 103-158-Elena~Damon.png 103-159~Elena-Damon.png 103-160~elena-Gilbert_House.png See also fr:Episode 1x03 : La fièvre du vendredi soir it:Una Partita Rosso Sangue 103 Category:Full moon episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One